Match Made in Heaven
by Erin Elric
Summary: Jean has all ways been cynical about love at first sight and Mikasa never really a big fan of people. When the two met at a wedding however it all changes. Modern day AU (JeanKasa) Other pairings later on
1. Of Meetings and Weddings

**A/N:**

**Category: **_romance/humor/family_

**Summary:**_ Jean has all ways been cynical about love at first sight and Mikasa never really a big fan of people. When the two met at a wedding however it all changes. Modern day AU_

**Explination: **_In this story the characters are in their 20s and in college_

**For H0neyxx**: Thank you for the idea :)

Match Made in Heaven

Chapter one Of Meetings and Weddings

Jean Kirstein yawned loudly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Damn it Jean stop yawning!" Connie shouted at him.

Today was a 'big' day for Connie the day that the groom's men and the groom get their suits. But to Jean today was a very boring day. He had no idea why Connie insisted that he be part of the wedding party and even lesser idea as to why Sasha insisted that they wear these monkey suits in the first place. He looked down at his watch as he heard the tailor complain about the pant length again. The tailor shoved the bold man back into the changing room and his friends voiced complaints.

"Dude hurry the hell up! I have stuff to do for class!" Jean whined. Marco nudged him whispering.

"Lay off it Jean."

The wedding party consisted of: Marco, himself, and Armin. The three of them were picked because according to Connie they were the first people in his contact list. Yeah, picked out from a cell contact list real freaking considerate. Jean didn't mind that much he did like Connie but he hated weddings, he hated over exaggerated parties, and most of all.

"I hate this suit. Why in god's name did Sasha pick a brown cumber bun?"

Connie shouted an, I don't know. As he tossed another pair of pants back over the door.

Armin shrugged and added. "It could have been pink."

Jean leaned back with his head over the back of the chair. "I should have brought my laptop. At least that would save me from boredom."

Connie stepped out of the dressing room as the tailor measured him again making sure the fit was right. "If it makes you feel any better think of all the hot chicks you'll met at the wedding."

"Desperate single ladies?" He asked as he raised his head up. With a wave he added. "No thank you. I'd rather be alone."

"Forever alone." Sung Marco then Jean kicked him.

Connie admiring himself in the mirror said. "I hope you catch the garter then."

The thought of anything remotely near catching the damn thing made Jean almost shiver.

The bald man laughed as he turned around grinning. "Well I guess any of y'all could catch it."

A sad reminder that they all were sadly single. Jean frowned. Not that he didn't want a girlfriend but he had better things to do in life than have some drag him down.

They took some pictures to send to Sasha and changed. The rehearsal dinner was soon. Why anyone needed to practice walking through a church was beyond Jean. He stood by quietly hoping for the day to end. Yes he was happy for Connie but god was this a long process.

Standing their waiting he studied the room. Brown and white sashes decorated the arches, some pick flowers sat in vases, typical wedding designs. He felt someone nudge him. He glanced over at Marco.

"Check out the girl over there." He whispered.

He leaned over and looked. He knew most of Sasha's friends so any girl he didn't know was interesting. And she must have been something else for Marco to point out like that. Marco wasn't one to goggle and point out girls so he knew he was in for a real treat.

He scanned the girls, there was Crista who was trying to fix her hair, and Ymir was looked like she'd rather be dead then there and a black haired girl he had never seen before. She turned around her black briefly fluttered in front of her face. He felt his heart stop his world stop spinning. What the hell was this? His face flushed and he heard Marco laugh and say.

"Someone's in love."

He nearly fell off the stage. Trying to look cool he asked. "I wonder who she is."

Before he could get his question answered the music started and Sasha walked towards them the practice had begun. He guessed his question would just have to wait.

At the dinner Jean was too busy studying the mysterious girl to notice the other guys. Connie had long abandoned them to sit with his family leaving the three groomsmen to themselves.

"I wonder who she is." Jean asked out loud.

"Who?" Armin asked a little loudly for Jean's liking. He shushed him and said.

"The black haired girl."

Armin smiled. "Oh that's Mikasa. Have you never met her before?"

He shook his head. He would have remembered it defiantly.

"Sasha picked her bridesmaids out at random. I know Mikasa because she is Eren's sister."

Before Armin could clarify he nearly shouted. "No way she is Jaeger's sister. She's like doesn't even look like him."

He waved his hand. "Adopted sister. He parents died in a car wreck while she was in high school. Grisha and Carla were her god parents so she lives with them now. That's how I know her; usually Eren would bring her along for dinner or movies because she's a bit of a loner."

"Then how did Sasha know her?"

"I think Eren gave her, her number once when her car broke down."

He sighed. His friends had a weird way of picking people for this wedding. He wondered about talking to her if she would be nice or what.

Sasha interrupted his thoughts by walking up to him. "Sorry this is last minute. Me and Connie forgot about walking out after the wedding and seeing who goes with who." She laid down a paper. "With some help I figured it out. Marco and Ymir, because you both have freckles, Armin and Crista, because your both short, and Jean and Mikasa."

He blushed and his two friends giggled. She raised an eyebrow. She looked at the paper. "Ymir said that I was too random so yeah… I hope you guys don't mind because I ain't changing it." And with that she was gone.

Marco elbowed him. "Maybe you get to know her better lover boy."

"Stop it."

"Hey Armin she doesn't have a boyfriend does she?"

He shrugged. "No idea. As I said I just know her through Eren."

Jean caught himself staring at her again and his mind wondered. Was she really single? Looking like that. A smile played across his face maybe he wasn't as cynical about first love as he thought he was.


	2. Weddings, flowers, and singles

Match Made in Heaven

Chapter 2 Weddings, flowers, and singles

It was the day of the wedding. Jean was still not happy about being dragged into it but he had one ray of hope; Mikasa. He couldn't believe it. In the span of one glance he had turned into a stupid teenaged boy every time he saw her. He mentally kicked himself for daydreaming.

Marco the freckled faced idiot at the moment smiled brightly as he drove them to the church. "So you looking forward to seeing your lady."

"I will kill you."

He laughed. "But I'm driving remember." He turned up the radio announcing that he loved this song.

In defiance he turned it back down. "Stop it okay. It's just some girl she's probably like all the others anyways."

He frowned. "One broken heart doesn't mean you should give up on love, Jean."

He stared out the window they pulled up to the church. "Yeah well you see where love got me. Besides I don't even know the girl how could I possibly love her." He snipped

He heard Marco sigh. He felt bad for getting mad at him but he really should have left well enough alone.

"Be the better man, Jean. Just because your first love broke your heart doesn't mean that your life is over. And besides Mikasa may not be that type of girl."

Jean put on his jacket with a huff then left him by the car. He knew he shouldn't be that way. If not for Marco he'd be homeless right now and possible in a bottle. He tried to shake away he's depressing thoughts.

Walking through the doors of the church he heard a dry. "Bride or groom."

He looked up and smiled. "What's up big guy?"

The usher was Bertholdt. Poor old Bertholdt who tried his hardest to disappear in any situation.

He blushed looked around nervously. "Don't call me that, please."

He laughed. "Sorry dude. Anyways you should pay attention. I'm in the wedding party."

He shook his head. "Sorry, I was just doing my job."

He put his hands on his hips. "Who picked you for it?"

He sighed. "Connie picked me out at random. If I was one name up I would had made it in the wedding party." He shook his head. "I don't know which is worse. I'm almost glad that Connie misspelled my name."

He grinned as Marco finally walked in.

"Bride or-"

Marco waved at him. "Marco. Chill man. Wait until the party gets here then greet the guests."

He laughed nervously. "Sorry I'm nervous."

The duo laughed and headed to the seats.

Marco whispered to Jean. "Sorry about earlier I didn't mean to dig up old wounds."

"No I'm sorry I got mad. After all I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

They sat down. Guests began to pour in and they stayed in the back waiting to begin. Glancing at his watch Jean heard Marco say.

"There she is, you want to talk to her?"

He shook his head. He didn't even know what to say to her. "It's time anyways so it'll have to wait." They went to the middle of the church pews to walk, Bertholdt shut and locked the door and moved out the way while the party gathered. All of the groomsmen and Connie gathered up at the alter followed by the bridal party. Jean realized how much he was staring at Mikasa when Sasha finally made her entrance. He almost busted out laughing when Connie started fist bumping them then saying.

"Yeah that's my girl."

The wedding droned on Jean day dreamed. His mind flashed of images of him and Mikasa getting married then he thought of him and _her_. He mentally slapped himself as the parties left the alter. First Armin and Christa, arm in arm he lead her away smiling like a dork, then Marco and Ymir, together they left as Ymir looked like she'd rather be anywhere but there. Now it was his turn front and center was he and Mikasa. He held out his hand as if he was offering a dance and she looked bored really. She took his hand lightly and walked with him outside.

He wanted to talk to her as the bride and groom walked out but as soon as he let her go she left. Guests gathered around the new couple and they were lost in the shuffle. Hundreds of pictures later they were finally done and going to the reception.

At the reception he sighed loudly.

"You never did talk to her did you?" asked Marco

He shook his head. "No." He looked around for her wondering where she even was. He considered mingling and trying to find her but… he held back. He sipped his punch wondering if she even came. If she was as stand offish as Armin implied maybe she didn't even come to the party. He looked around making a count of the party everyone but her was there hell even Bertholdt was here and he was a wallflower. He got up considering going home when he remember Marco drove him there. He stood up telling Marco he was going to refill his punch when he spotted her. Off in the corner tucked away like a treasure chest she was there but she was with Eren.

He leaned over to Marco. "She's here!" He almost shouted to him.

His freckled friend asked. "Where?"

"In the corner with Jaeger."

He stood up too. "Oh I see her." He whispered. "Come on lets go over there."

"No, no, no." He said blushing madly.

He patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be fine. We pretend to mingle, I casually distract Eren you talk to her. Simple as that."

"Simple? Simple my ass. This isn't Disney. Life isn't butterflies and rainbows where she just opens up to me because you distract Eren."

Marco gave him a smile. "Come on at least try please." He kept smiling Jean felt irritated and frowned. "I think you only want me to do this to get me out of your house."

He pointed to himself innocently. "Me scheme? Never." He grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with him. "Come on lover boy. Let's get you back in the game."

The two walked into the crowd. Couple of people stopped to talk to Marco, Jean kept his focus on Mikasa. Trying to stay focused he glanced around at those around him. He spied Armin talking to Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie. He decided to talk to them. He patted Marco on the back letting him know he was going to 'mingle' for once.

He walked over to the four of them smiling. He wondered how in the world the two older adults managed to avoid being in the wedding but poor Bertholdt got caught up in it. Him and the other members of the wedding party (save for Mikasa) had known each other since high school and as luck would have it some of them go to the same college now. He had gotten closer to Bertholdt in college since the two have the same major and have some of the same classes together. He smiled at the taller man and said. "I'm surprised you came."

He sighed. "I didn't want to but they insisted." He said pointing to Annie and Reiner. The three of them shared an apartment to cut down expenses. The rumor that circulated around school was that the three of them were almost inspirable.

The bigger blonde smiled and responded. "I was hoping for an open bar."

Annie glared at him. "Your both hopeless. I should have stayed home."

He shrugged. "Thought I needed a designated driver."

"Bertholdt was here." She stated gesturing to the tall man.

He shrugged. "Hey now, maybe he was bringing his A-game and got lucky. Couldn't interrupt that now could I?" He patted him on the back as he blushed.

Jean laughed at them. He knew that the trio could always cheer him up.

"Speaking of A-game. Armin says you got your eye on the lovely Asian girl." Teased Reiner.

Jean nearly spilled his punch. "No, I uh."

Armin and Annie laughed at his sputtering and Reiner shook his head. "Geez your almost as bad as him." He said pointing to his tall friend who ignored him.

He looked around. "Who's the girl he's talking about?"

Jean sighed. "By Eren, close to the door. Her name is Mikasa."

"She was one of Sasha's bridesmaids, right?" asked Bertholdt studying her for a moment.

The other two looked around and studied her. Jean was busy freaking out they she would notice them.

"She looks like a bitch." Said Annie.

"Now Annie don't be rude." Teased Reiner which got a dirty look in return.

"She's nice I think. She's Eren's sister I've only met her a few times. She moved in with him during senior year so she never came to our school." Said Armin.

"I think I've seen her before." Said Bertholdt.

"Yeah at the wedding remember." Said Reiner.

He glared at him. "No, I think she's in our class Jean."

Jean's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "She's in our English class. She sits in front of me."

He grabbed his arm. "Did she talk to you? What's she like?"

His nervous friend started stumbling over his words when Annie said.

"Don't you two sit beside each other in class?"

"Yeah well… I wonder why I never noticed her before."

Bertholdt shrugged. "She never talked much I don't think… I think she asked me for a pen once. Other than that I don't think she has ever said anything in class."

Jean frowned. "Geez and I thought you were a wallflower." He looked back to her. "Wonder why she doesn't talk much?"

"I think she's shy." Said Armin.

That gave him fuel. "Then I will talk to her. Make friends and the like." As he was heading towards her the MC made an announcement.

"All the single ladies report to the floor." The girls gathered and the men escaped watching them gather. Jean realized he was staring at Mikasa as she walked by looking disinterested and bored.

Sasha ran out their bouquet in hand grinning like a mad woman. "Good luck girls! If any of you get married after this I totally need to be your maid of honor."

A few girl's giggled as she turned around and tossed it. The girls dove like a million dollars had been thrown except for Mikasa and Annie. Some girl hit the flowers sending them flying to Mikasa who caught it on instinct. She stared at the flowers as the girls cheered and screamed. She huffed and stood to the side as Sasha took her hands and giggled like crazy.

The guys knew that they were next so they kind of gathered around each other.

Marco lean on Jean and whispered. "Wouldn't it be funny if you got the garter."

He glared at him. "Oh yeah because that's how I want to start a conversation. Hey there girl let me get under your dress and put this thing on you."

He heard Bertholdt and Reiner laugh. Annie rolled her eyes at all of them mumbling that men were hopeless.

"All the single men report to the floor."

Like ants they gathered around. There was at least twenty of them. Sadly Connie was the first of them to get married though so he was enjoying making fun of them and the like.

He had the garter in his hand grinning madly. "You guys know who ever gets this is the next one to get married right?" He closed his eyes and tossed it behind him.

The pink lacy item sored to them. Jean had never seen so many guys clear out of the way before. The pink lace landed near him and he stared at it. He didn't catch it didn't want the hassle. He looked around and his friends had long cleared the way. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Marco was mouthing the words.

"Pick it up."

He shook his head and tried to walk away thinking that he was free when suddenly. The pink lacy item was picked up and shoved into his front pocket. Words failed him as Annie smiled at him for a moment and said.

"Looked like you needed some help with that."

Before he could argue she was gone leaving him with a garter and a confused look. He heard Connie ask.

"So who got the damn thing?"

Before he could toss it back on the floor his friends were pointing at him.

"Jean did!" Shouted Marco.

His mouth dropped open. "N-no I, Annie dropped it on me!" He yelled pointing at her. She of course was long gone.

"I didn't see her." Said Connie as he looked around.

Jean was not sure what was going on but his friends were grinning at him. He felt a little nervous. Yes he wanted to talk to Mikasa but this was, no this was awkward and a weird way to meet a new girl.

He heard Connie shout. "Boy, get your ass up here."

He froze. He really didn't want to do this. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up. He screamed realizing that Reiner had picked him up.

"Help!" he shouted trying to grab anything or really anyone. It was amazing how quick his friends abandoned him as the big blond man dropped him beside Connie.

Connie was too busy laughing as he helped him up. He turned him to Mikasa who still looked bored. Well maybe more annoyed at this point in time. He tried to remain calm as everyone was whistling and cheering. Connie moved closer and whispered with a wink.

"Go get her."

He pushed him to her as she sat down at a chair looking even more annoyed. He walked to her nervous hands shaking. He knelt in front of her as she held out her leg. He could feel himself turn red as he took her leg and tried to get the garter on. He face flushed more as the whistles got worse and he was about ninety percent sure Marco was the loudest of them all. After it was done he stood up and helped her up. She barely looked at him as she turned to leave.

Dammit, what should he do? Introduce himself? Hey girl I totally feel like a creepier because I was all on your leg and almost up your dress by the way my name is Jean. He shook his head. No he couldn't do it. He returned to his friends with less self-esteem than what he started with that night.

"Well?" asked Marco as he grinned like an idiot.

He shrugged. "I didn't talk to her."

"What!" yelled Reiner. "Do you know how much thought we put into that?"

"We planned this since when?" asked Bertholdt raising an eyebrow.

Ignoring him he added. "And I carried you up there too."

Jean sighed. He hated disappointing his friends like that. "Sorry guys."

"It's fine." Said Marco smiling

"I guess it was too soon for you." Said Bertholdt with a shrug

"Too soon? Didn't he and that girl break up two years ago?" asked Reiner who received an elbow to the gut from Annie and Bertholdt. "Ow! Shit guys what the hell!"

They whispered something to him and then he apologized giving an innocent smile.

Jean knew he meant nothing by it but still, he had often caught himself wondering if he would ever get over her. He sighed. Was that really his problem?

"Don't worry. I'll try to talk to her tomorrow and see if maybe I can get you a date set up." Said Armin.

Great now Armin was trying to set him up. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to play cool. "Look its fine. It's no big deal I don't even have time for a girlfriend."

"Aren't you guys in the same class?" asked Annie recalling the conversation earlier.

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes. "Dumbass, talk to her tomorrow."

He flinched. He sometimes forgot how harsh she could be when she wanted to be. "Well I, uh,"

"Man up if you like the girl talk to her."

He looked surprised. Bertholdt laughed at her bluntness. "Annie, don't be so rough on him." He smiled slightly. He looked at Jean and said. "She does have a point, she is in our class."

"I know maybe we can get her to study with us and you can get to know her that way." Said Marco

"But she studies with Eren and me all the time. Besides aren't you only in English with her." Said Armin

Jean thought for a moment. They all had good points but, could he even get her to talk to him she seemed so… strange. He smiled her strangeness intrigued him more. His smile grew bigger. "Okay guys I've decided." They all looked at him as he said. "I'm going to get to know her. I'll try to start a study group with her tomorrow." He looked at his friends. "Marco and Bertholdt I want your guys help with this, okay?"

They nodded. He smiled. He had hopes for this though he didn't know much about her he made it his goal to know as much as possible by the end of the month.


	3. Jean and his wing men

Match Made in Heaven

Chapter 3 Jean and his "wing men"

Jean had often why Trost University had decided to offer English at eight in the morning. Though his question was never answered the class wasn't too bad with Bertholdt and Connie's company.

He walked along with Marco with his head held high. Marco didn't have the same English class as him but his class was only across the hall from his so they walked together.

"So how are you going to talk to her?" asked Marco

"I don't know." He said thoughtfully. "Maybe I can start with the basics. You know 'what's your major' 'what school did you go to' shit like that." He added with a shrug.

He smiled. "Real social stuff huh?" He paused for a moment and asked. "What if she's really… quiet? Bertholdt said she only said about two words to him, right? I mean the big isn't exactly a social butterfly either but she doesn't talk back it's going to be a short conversation."

When they reached their classroom Jean added. "I'll pass that bridge when I come to it." He bid his friend goodbye as they headed into class. He sat in his seat. Greeting Bertholdt who was reading a book.

"Seen her yet?"

He shook his head. "No sighting of black be-beauty." The taller man blushed as he stumbled over the stupid nick name that Connie came up with.

After the reception, Jean's friends decided to fill Connie in on the details. He and Marco thought that having code names for the 'operation' was very important. Sometimes he wondered if they weren't still in high school.

"You don't have to use the code name, Bert. Just only in emergencies."

He smiled. "Thank god. The whole thing made me uncomfortable."

Typically Connie would be with them but he was taking the day off because of the wedding. Jean almost glad his bald friend wasn't here to ruin his 'moment' after all he could ruin all on his own.

He noticed Bertholdt sit his book down and he whispered. "There she is."

His eyes lit up as he saw her come in. She looked different then she did at the wedding. She wore a knitted hat, faded jeans, and what looked like a t-shirt with some band on the front of it. No wonder he never noticed her before. She looked more rock then the angel she looked like at the wedding.

He smiled and said. "Hello." To her hoping she would notice him. Instead she sat down ignoring him all together. He grimaced he could almost hear Connie laughing at him now saying something like.

"Ooh, burn."

Feeling hurt Bertholdt said. "Jean, look." He pointed to her and that's when Jean saw it she was wearing ear buds. She couldn't hear him. Shit. Now how was he supposed to talk to her? The teacher walked in. He was writing on the board. Class hadn't started yet but people where settling in.

He saw Mikasa remove her ear buds and open her bag. Now was his chance. He felt nervous. What if she really did take the garter thing personal? He glanced at Bertholdt who gave him an encouraging look.

"E,excuse me." He started when she turned around. He blushed. Oh shit! She was looking at him, what was he supposed to say. His moment was ruined when she asked.

"Do you have a pen I lost mine?"

"Huh?" He almost fell out of his chair. He heard Bertholdt laugh under his breath and he shot him a dirty look.

"I asked if you had a pen." She looked bored as she let out a sigh. "Or a pencil something to write with."

He told her to hang on as he dug through his bag searching for his extra pens. He could feel her staring at him. His blush worsened. He finally found her a pen and as he handed it to her with a. "Here." She was staring at him with her eyes wide. Oh crap! What did he do?

"You're that guy." She said barely above a whisper as she took the pen.

The professor started class then with a. "Okay folks this is the topic for the next paper." He said pointing to the board.

Class seemed to drag on more so then usual. He couldn't help it his focus on her. Did she like him? Was she horrified by him being in class? He was trying to recall her face when she realized it was him. He sighed rubbing his eyes. The professor ended class telling them when the next paper was due and everyone took off like rats on a sinking ship.

He felt defeated. What would happen now? He stood up and she turned around with the pen.

"Thank you."

He shook his head. "Keep it. You need to take notes in other classes anyways."

She nodded and dropped the pen into her bag.

He wondered what he should do next when Bertholdt elbowed him and nodded at her. He decided to leap into it see what happens. He held out his hand. "I know we've met already kind of but my name is Jean, Jean Kirstein."

She still wore a bored expression as she took his hand with a little shake she said. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman." She looked at the two of them. "And you are?"

"Bertholdt Hoover." He said as he extended his hand to her. "I was the u- usher."

She nodded as she glanced at her watch. "Got to go." And with that she was gone.

Jean stared at her with mouth a gap.

"Jean." Bertholdt patted him on the arm. "Come on let's go or else we'll be late for psychology."

He nodded and the two left. Marco was waiting by the door.

"I saw her go by." He said with a wave. "How did it go?"

"She's knows my name." said Jean with a shrug.

"That's it?"

"She recognized us from the wedding." Added Bertholdt

"Really?"

Jean shrugged. "She has my pen. That's got to mean something."

Marco slapped his forehead and sighed. "God, Jean."

With that the three went on to their next class. Up on entering the classroom the table they normally sat at had been taken by Ymir and Christa. Ymir looked at them as if they even thought about sitting with them she would kill them. The three nervously looked away and made their way to the back of the classroom. There was an empty table with one girl sitting there.

She looked up them and nodded briefly in greeting as she focused on a book in front of her. It was Mikasa.

Jean's heart leaped with the thought of another class with her. If she sat with her he could defiantly talk to her. Hell with this class he could work in Marco's study group idea.

They sat down with her and he casually said.

"So we met again."

She looked up from her book and nodded. She looked at Marco.

He extended her hand. "Hi I'm Marco Bott."

She shook his hand and said. "Mikasa Ackerman." She went back to her book ignoring the three.

Marco gave Jean a confused look as they tried to get her to talk again.

"So you sit by yourself all the time?" asked Marco

She nodded. "Yup, usually it's quieter."

They looked at each other. Jean was worried maybe she really was unfriendly. Man, could he pick them. But he wasn't giving up.

Class started and the teacher assigned them a test. Jean decided to take his shot now before she left.

"Hey Mikasa, me and the guys have a study group going do you want to join us?"

She stared at him for a moment. She raised an eyebrow and checked her phone. She looked thoughtful. "Fine, can we do it during lunch. I study with my brother after school already."

He smiled. "Cool."

The four walked to the school cafeteria. Jean was grinning like an idiot and Mikasa seemed to be completely bored. Marco and Bertholdt were beginning to worry.

They got their food and sat at a table. Mikasa was looking through her text book ignoring them.

Marco held up his book and whispered to Jean. "I don't know man she's not very friendly is she?"

Jean glared at her. "Neither are a few people I know but doesn't make them bad." He lowered his book. "Do you know what question 3 is?" Hoping she would answer she let out an annoyed sound and looked up at him.

"Really? I thought you wanted to study not get the answers." Sniped Mikasa.

Jean blushed. Geez was he out of the game for so long he couldn't get this ice queen to thaw out. He was dying and he knew it. He glanced to Marco and mouthed help.

Marco the good friend tried to lighten the mood. "Sorry about that. We seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Before we just go diving into studying how about we talk."

She bolted up and said. "I don't have time for this shit." And left the boys alone and very confused.

"What just happened?" asked Bertholdt.

"I think we pissed her off." Said Marco.

Jean sighed and said. "Dammit." He laid his head in his hands. "I thought it would work."

"You shouldn't give up." Said Marco smiling weakly.

Bertholdt frowned. "I thought Annie was cold."

"Don't compare her to that ice queen of yours!" He shouted without realizing it. The cafeteria was loud so no one heard it save for them.

He shrugged. Jean immediately felt bad for making a jab at Annie he knew his tall friend liked her. "At least she's never stormed off on me like that. Nor has she ignored me for a total of ten minutes."

"She wasn't ignoring us for ten minutes."

"She was too. I counted." Said Marco

He sighed. "Okay maybe she did. I don't know what to do. I mean she's so…" He lot an aggravated groan. "I don't know, dudes I just," He sighed feeling defeated for the second time that day. His got up from the table. "Maybe I should had just left well enough alone." He left the two alone.

He spent the rest of the day moping about the campus until he and Marco were finally done. Returning to their home Marco talked aimlessly as Jean just stared at the window thinking of her.

**Mikasa**

She couldn't stand people like them. She let out another annoyed sigh as she checked her phone. A text from Eren asking where she was and one from Armin.

_Armin_: How did the study lunch go?

She frowned and ignored the text. Armin was the one who pushed her. Kept saying she needed new friends and the like. He kept insisting that she talk to this Jean person. She had no idea that the guy was in her class or that he was so… annoying. She was pretty sure he just enjoyed himself talk more than anything.

She texted him back and put her phone away. She knew about people like him, they claimed they wanted to be your friend get close to you then they would use you then throw you away. She sighed. She was hoping her thoughts were wrong about him but… She shook her head. Maybe she had him all wrong maybe she shouldn't judge him like all the others. Another text from Armin came in she checked her phone.

_Armin_: You should give him a chance. I swear he's a good guy.

If she didn't know any better she would had thought that Armin was trying to set her up with this Jean guy. She smiled briefly. Well this was interesting. Maybe she would give Jean another shot.

**A/N**: Hey, hey I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the favs. This fic will be updated at random. I am rewriting it because I did not like how it was going… and I have writer's block about the ending


	4. Marco and Bertholdt try to fix it

Match Made in Heaven

Chapter 4

Marco and Bertholdt try to fix it

Bertholdt walked into class as usual. He was here before Jean again. He sat down at his spot in the classroom when Mikasa walked in. He had a choice to make. He could try to fix what went wrong the day before or ignore it. He knew he wasn't as social as his friends but he had to try. The night before he got some advice from Annie on how to deal with this. He sucked in some air praying his nervous wouldn't fail him again and he could help his friend.

"G,good morning Mikasa."

She glanced back at him and didn't say a word.

He felt flustered. God why did people have to be so complicated. "I, uh, I want to apologize for yesterday. For all of us. We didn't mean to upset you. We were thinking maybe we could be… friends. I mean I'm not implying you don't have friends but." He blushed hoping he got his words across. He wasn't much of a talker. He felt maybe on some level he understood her. He spent his life as a wallflower relying on others to talk to him before he opened up maybe that's what she needed was an invitation to talk to them.

"Listen Bertholdt." She was staring at him with intensity. "Whatever it is you and your friends are trying to do just stop."

He blushed then looked away. He noticed that Jean walked into the classroom. The man glanced over at her who just glared at him. Crap this was going downhill fast.

Jean let out a tch as he sat down at his set. "What's with her any ways?" He grumbled.

He looked away. He watched Jean stare and glare at the young woman in front of him for most of the class.

When class ended he caught up with Marco quickly before class started. "Marco!" He yelped grabbing his sleeve as Jean walked out of their view. He was so focused he didn't even notice his friends.

"Marco!" He felt sweat forming on his forehead. No not now, he took in a quick breath of air and Marco asked if he was okay. He nodded. "Well no, but. I don't know what to do. I tried to talk to Mikasa and I think she's really mad at us. What do we do?"

"First of all calm down."

He took a few quick breathes and said. "I am calm."

"I'll try to deal with it." He sighed. "It's not the first time I've tried to fix one of his messes."

He smiled weakly. "I hope you can fix it. I'd like to see Jean happy… but Marco."

"Yeah?"

"What if she really doesn't like him?"

He sighed then patted him on the back. "Then we'll be the best friends that we can be and be there for him."

**Marco**

He stayed back and watched the situation. He notice despite Jean's saying otherwise that his friend was infatuated with the woman. The whole day he would stare at her, almost every conversation turned into something about her. It was sad really.

At the end of the day Jean had one more class left but Marco had to wait for him since he drives him to school. He made his way to the library wondering how he could help his friend. When he walked into the library he saw Mikasa sitting by herself studying.

He walked over to her. "May I sit down?"

She nodded as she cleared a spot for him.

He glanced over at her wondering where to start. He was more of a social butterfly than any of his friends but she kind of intimidated him. He wasn't one to be intimidated by talking to people. "So psychology today…"

She barely looked over her book and said. "I am studying. If you have something to say please say it now."

He blinked. "Umm, okay." He took in some air then said. "I think you should give Jean a chance."

She mumbled. "This again?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She said as she sat her book down.

He couldn't tell if she was bored or irritated with him. He took his chances. "Look Mikasa Jean is a great guy. A real great guy you just give him a chance."

She sighed. Annoyance was clearly etched on her face. "Why is everyone trying to get me with him? First Armin, then Sasha texts me telling me I should, then Bertholdt and now you."

He blushed. "Uhh because…" She looked away this was his chance. "Because Jean likes you!"

She glared at him. "Listen." She got up. "I'm not some high school student. I don't have time for blushing boys and secret crushes. If you were expecting me to go all gooey because you told me he likes me you're wrong." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" he yelped grabbing her arm. "Don't leave please."

"Let go." She growled.

"Listen to me." She relaxed and he let her go. He took in some air and started speaking. "Give Jean a chance… he… he's been through a lot lately. I'm not trying to get your sympathy just listen." He added when she rolled her eyes at him. "He's a great guy I promise you just give him a chance. He just needs… Look would you just give him a chance? I think you two would be great together."

She glared at him. "Seriously do you think I would just go out with him because you asked nicely?"

He studied her wondering what to say next. She looked away in thought then finally said. "Fine."

"Fine? You changed your mind?"

She sighed. "I'll do it if you guys will leave me alone I'll freaking do it to get some peace."

He cheered. "Yes! Okay I'll set up a blind date for you two."

She grumbled. "If I know who it is, is it really a blind date?"

"Details, give me your number and I'll give you mine. For now how about Awesome Pizza for the dinner date?"

"A pizza joint for a date? Seriously are you guys fifteen?"

"What's wrong with pizza? You know what never mind. I'll contact you when I get the time."

"Okay." She picked up her bag. "I got to go so I can meet up with Eren." She turned and left.

**Mikasa**

She was so tired of this nonsense. Why in the world was everyone so instant she go out with this guy? She hated being told what she should do. She growled as she looked at her phone a text from Marco saying. "Testing" was in her inbox. Dumbass. She answered back and kept going to the car.

Eren was standing by the car waiting for her. "What took you so long?"

"Marco."

"Marco? Since when do you hang out with Marco?"

She sighed as they got in the car. "Apparently his friend Jean Kirstein wants to go on a date with me."

He almost wrecked the car when he slammed on the brakes. "What! He wants you to go on a date with that guy?"

"Apparently, Jean likes me and Marco is trying to set me up with him."

"No." He said. His face wore a serious expression. "You can NOT go on a date with him."

"Why?" Who was he to tell her who she could and could not date?

"Because…" he started pulling out of the parking lot. "I don't like him. He's a horse faced jerk. So don't go out with him."

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you afraid of? That he might become your brother in-law."

He shook his head. "No, because there is no way you can love an idiot like him."

She chuckled. Now this was interesting. If Eren hated him so much she was now curious about him. How can one group want her to be with him and another want her to avoid him? This made her want to go out with this Jean guy more… maybe she would like him. Where did that come from?

She slapped herself on the forehead trying to clear out that thought. When Eren asked, "Didn't Jean put the garter on you at the wedding?"

"Yeah it was him."

He slammed on his brakes again. "That pervert! He just wants in your pants that's all!"

She laughed. She couldn't help it. Although sometimes Eren got on her nerves it was at times like this that she knew he was a good brother even though they weren't related.

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews and favorites. Sadly this writer had this chapter sitting around and forgot to publish it XD any ways, the next few chapters will be delayed slightly. I got one written I just need to type it. I'm going to be busy with school stuff thus the delay ^_^ Just keep on reading and reviewing


End file.
